What To Do?
by BethyBoo97
Summary: What effect will this one night have on Sandra and Gerry and the whole UCOS team? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever fanfic and Geezworld234 encouraged me to write it. Don't hesitate to leave me a review to tell me what you think. _

It had been a tough couple of weeks at UCOS, the team had been investigating the murder of 5 children all under the age of 10. They had all been working long hours and we're exhausted when they finally caught the killer that Friday afternoon.

Sandra, Jack, Gerry and Brian were all sat in the office, when Sandra got up walked through to her office, grabbed her bag and called through to the boys

'Pub anyone?'

Not long later they were all sat in their local, having their second round of drinks, it was getting late.

'Esther'll be getting worried.' Said Brian.

'I'll take you home Brian. I'm exhausted anyway' Jack replied, Jack had only had one drink so was safe to drive, unlike the other two sitting at their table. They must have been on their 4th or 5th drink by now.

'Bye.' Called the two men, Sandra looked up and smiled at them.

The next morning Sandra woke in an unfamiliar bed with someone's arm wrapped around her. She had no idea, where she was or what had happened last night. All she remembered was kissing someone. She then remembered who that person she'd kissed was. Gerry Standing, but she was too tired to dwell on this and fell back asleep.

Gerry woke up to find someone else in his bed, his arms wrapped around them. He unlike her, had absolutely no recollection of the night before. But when the women in his arms turned over, he recognized her straight away. It was his gov, Sandra.

Gerry immediately removed his arms from around her body, got out of his bed and walked down to the kitchen.

'Oh God' he thought as he wondered how Sandra would react when she found out where she was. He put the kettle on and made himself a tea and Sandra a coffee and took it up to her. He thought he might as well wake her up, so that's what he did. He called her name two or three times until she opened her eyes. She looked straight over at him, she now knew where she was. She was with Gerry.

Now what was she going to do…


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so your going to have to imagine Sandra's a bit younger. _

She jumped out of bed being careful not to look him in the eye and walked into the bathroom. Her head was pounding, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a hangover this bad. She could hear Gerry walking about downstairs now; she was going to have to face him at some point.

Gerry heard the water flowing upstairs as Sandra had a shower, he couldn't bare the thought of having to face her. He knows it's just a one of drunken mistake, but he thinks to himself he would love it to be more.

Gerry was sit watching the football highlights when Sandra walked down the stairs. She wasn't feeling too confident, but she knew what she had to do. She silently sat herself down next to him.

'Gerry?'

'Sandra it's okay, I know what's coming. Take last night to your grave or I'll find the most gruesome way to kill you.'

She laughed. 'Well that's not what I was going to say, but it'll do.'

I suppose I better go now, she walked into the hall to collect her bag, and fished out her mobile from inside. Scrolling through her contacts she found a taxi company as she knew she'd still be over the limit from the night before.

So that was it, she left.

For the next week things were normal at UCOS apart from Gerry giving Sandra the occasional odd look and visa versa. Neither Jack nor Brian noticed this.

After a while things gradually got back to normal. Neither of them had forgotten waking up next to each other, and they felt strangely good about it. Sandra had never felt so safe in someone's arms, it felt right. Sandra won't tell Gerry this though, to cocky already she thought. She laughed to herself as she thought this. Gerry was also thinking about this night, he too thought it felt right, he'd known it for ages, he loved her. Gerry won't tell Sandra this; she'll just laugh at him.

Four months had now passed since that night. It had just been a normal day at UCOS when suddenly she felt rotten, and then she threw up right in the middle of the office.

This happened everyday for about a week, until one day when she and Jack were out on enquiries, he'd instead taken her to the doctors. Jack knew exactly how she felt about the doctors so he knew she wouldn't go herself. Jack had been like her father figure since her own father had killed himself, he was worried about Sandra. So that morning he'd rang up the doctors to get her an appointment.

Sandra gave him that glare that meant I'd shout if we wasn't in public. Her name was called so Sandra walked down the hallway in to the doctors office while Jack sat in the waiting room worrying.

or 10 minutes later she walked out with a plaster on some of her arm.

She called Jack over and out they walked to his car.

'So what'd they say?'

'None of your business, all you need to know is what you can already tell. I had a blood test.'

_You probably can guess what's going to come next! _


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was worrying more since Sandra wouldn't tell him what was going on.

'I'm fine, it'll just be a tummy bug.' She thought to herself, she couldn't see why the boys were so worried.

It had been a few days since Sandra had been to the doctors and she had still not received the results.

Strickland had given her a new case and she wanted to get started as quickly as possible.

'Okay boys, Male 28, found dead on the banks of the Thames July 25th 2001. Victim had multiple gun shot wounds, and bruises…'

They all jumped slightly when Sandra's mobile began to ring from her little office.

'Brian carry on where I left off while I get that.'

'Hello, Detective Superintendent Pullman speaking.' She said answering the phone.

'Hello, its Central London Doctors surgery. Can you please come in so we can discuss your blood test results?'

'No, sorry I'm a bit busy. Can you just tell me now please?'

'Okay Miss Pullman…'

'Detective Superintendant' she interrupted.

'Okay Detective Superintendant Pullman, you're pregnant.

'Pr... Pregnant?' she questioned

'Yes, about 4 months gone.'

Sandra hang up the phone and fell into her chair. 4 months? She couldn't even remember sleeping with anyone in that time. She looked out of the window to see what the boys were doing. She caught sight of Gerry, it automatically reminded her.

She went pale, she was pregnant, and Gerry was the father.

She was shocked, she had no idea what to do.

From that moment she'd gone into let no one in mode, she went bossy.

Gerry, had been watching Sandra the whole time she was on the phone, he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knows it was bad news as she went pale. He had tried to ask her, but she was ignoring him. She could act like such a stubborn child when she wanted to be.

It didn't take long for 5 o'clock to roll around, and Sandra left at precisely 5, which was unusual for her. Usually they had to force her to go home around 8. This made all the boys worry more. Of all of them Gerry was by far the most concerned, she had been ignoring him. He then had an idea, he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. He had to find out what he'd done though. So off he popped down to the nearest shop and bought her a bottle of Merlot. He knew that was her favorite. Soon after he found himself on a doorstep he'd been at many times before, but never on his own. Never had she been like this.

_What's going to happen next? Tune in tomorrow to find out! _


	4. Chapter 4

Gerry hadn't yet knocked at the door; he was trying to work out what he would say to her.

Sandra had been sitting in the lounge thinking, when she was a shadow moving around outside. She got up out of her seat and walked over to the door, behind the door she found a nervous Gerry carrying a bottle of her favorite wine. She wanted to smile at him, but she wasn't really in the mood.

So instead asked 'What do you want Gerry?'

'I'm worried about you, and I wanted to know what I'd done as you've been ignoring me.'

Gerry noticed Sandra once again going pale. Sandra hadn't realized she'd been ignoring him; she was too caught up in what she'd been told.

'I suppose you better come in then.'

With that she stepped to the side, leaving a gap for him to walk in, which he did. He handed Sandra the bottle.

'Sandra I got you this, go get some glasses.'

Sandra looked up from the bottle and fixed her eyes on him.

'I can't' she whispered, and if Gerry hadn't already known she doesn't cry then he'd say she looked like she was going to burst into tears. Gerry was more worried by this point; he thought she might be seriously ill if she couldn't drink. Sandra grabbed his hand and led him through to the living room, where they sat down side by side. The time felt right for Gerry to reveal his true feelings to Sandra, but just then she turned to look at him.

'There's something I have to tell you Gerry.'

'Okay, but there's something I need to tell you as well.'

Sandra looked a bit surprised at this but said 'Okay then, you first.'

Gerry took both of Sandra's hands in his, she gave him her what do you think your doing glare. Just then he said it 'Sandra Pullman I love you.'

Sandra just sat there shocked at what had just been said. Her mind wandered to the times they had been undercover as a couple, that had felt right. Then she thought of when he argued with her about her going diving. Then the feeling she felt inside when he spoke about other women he'd slept with, she'd always told herself it wasn't jealousy. Now she couldn't help but wonder if she was. Sandra then realized she needed him. Sandra needed someone. Especially now.

Gerry called her name as she'd now been silent for a while. She moved closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulders. He immediately moved so he could put his arm around her. She looked up into his eyes and whispered 'I'm pregnant Gerry.'

He didn't say anything. She was slightly worried he hadn't heard and that she would have to say it again. Just then he looked down at her.

'Pregnant?' Then another thought entered his mind, what if it was his. That had to be why she was telling him. Sandra just nodded.

'How far gone are you?' he asked slightly worried.

'4 months, Gerry it's yours.' He hugged Sandra tightly.

'It's going to be okay, I promise.' A single tear escaped her eye; she'd shown him she was scared. So was he.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sandra awoke to find herself still on the sofa and still in Gerry's arms. She looked up at him, he was still sleeping. Reaching round to grab a blanket to cover them she found herself smiling. She covered herself and Gerry up in the blanket and fell asleep again.

About half an hour later Gerry woke up, he was feeling a bit stiff having slept in the same position all night, so he moved a bit. In doing so he'd woken Sandra up.

Sandra unwrapped Gerry's arms from around her and got out from beneath the blanket; she walked through to her kitchen and made them both a hot drink. Having followed her through, Gerry sat at the table and waited for his drink. As Sandra was making the drinks she called over to Gerry 'We need to talk about last night.'

'Okay, come, sit down and we'll talk about.' Gerry was quite sure he knew where this conversation was going to go, as much as he told himself it was up to her, he'd have loved to be a dad again.

Sandra walked over to the table putting the drinks down before joining Gerry.

'Okay Gerry listen up coz' your only going to hear this once. I don't know what's happened to me, but for some reason I really like you, and I'm really going to need you around to help me.' With that she pushed her chair closer to his and kissed him.

'So what are we going to do about, you know what? Abortion?'

'No. Never again will I do that.'

'Again?'

'Okay, well no one else knows about this, and neither are they going to. Just you and me will know, but when I was dating James I'd gotten pregnant. I was up for promotion and he'd just dumped me so you know I… aborted it. It's my biggest regret.' She broke down in tears going over her story. He pulled her closer and hugged her until she stopped crying.

'So Sandra we're keeping this baby?' He smiled allowing himself to hope that that's what was going to happen. She nodded.

'On Monday we have to tell Jack and Brian. About the baby… and us dating.'

He was over the moon.

Sandra was so worried after having slept with Gerry on that drunken night, she had no idea what it would do to the balance at UCOS. Now it was definitely going to mess up the balance. She had 2 bombshells to drop on them.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Monday morning, she'd been in the office on her own for a while now. She'd had absolutely no time to plan what she was going to say to Jack or Brian, she was to busy spending the weekend with Gerry, going out for meals, snuggling up watching films on the sofa. It was the life Sandra had never known she'd wanted, but now means so much to her.

Gerry interrupted her thoughts as he walked through the door.

'Morning babe' he called though to her.

'I think you'll find that actually words you were searching for were morning guv. But morning Gerry.' She smiled.

'You left rather early this morning.'

'Yeah well I had a lot to do.'

Brian and Jack walked in together debating some element of the case that they had at the moment. Okay this was her chance.

'Boys, I need to talk to you, sit down.' They didn't need telling twice, especially when she didn't seem too happy.

Sandra stood there looking at them all blankly; she had absolutely no idea what to say. This was the sort of situation coming in early was supposed to solve, she'd tried to plan what to say, but it was so difficult to imagine how they'd react. Gerry saw her struggling so got up and stood beside her. This seemed to give her just that little bit of confidence she'd needed to tell them.

'Okay I have 2 things to say to you.' Jack and Brian continued to watch her. Jack had a suspicion it had something to do with the doctors, but couldn't be sure. She decided to get it over and done with quickly, just like ripping of a plaster. Plus she was sure if she went slowly she'd begin to lose her nerve or worse cry.

'Okay, so you know that night, after we finished the serial child killer case.' They both nodded.

'Well when you left me and Gerry had gotten very drunk and slept together.' They looked shocked, they haven't even heard the worse yet she thought to herself.

'And I'm pregnant. Also me and Gerry realized we liked each other so are now dating.'

Their faces dropped. Jack had gone pale, he was angry. How could Sandra do that, he could've killed Gerry for getting his Sandra pregnant. Instead he chose to storm out the office. Gerry walked over to Sandra and grabbed her hand as she looked at the doors Jack had just walked out of.

Sandra turned to see how Brian was taking the news. If it was possible, he seemed to be taking it worse.

'HOW COULD YOU?' He screamed at them, he too walked out. Gerry pulled her into his arms, as she cried. He'd never seen her cry before all this, other then when she found out how her dad had really died. Must be her hormones he thought to himself. Sandra quickly pulled away from Gerry's tight hold and ran to the phone. She had to warn Esther.

'Hello Esther, it's Sandra.'

'Oh hello dear, everything okay?'

'Well no, Brian's had some bad news and he's stormed out the office.'

'Oh dear, if he's not back soon will you help me look for him?'

'Of course, bye.' Sandra replied, not really wanting to tell Esther that it was her fault, but feeling bad at the same time. She walked back through to the main office

'Come on Gerry we're going to find them.'


	7. Chapter 7

They walked out to the police car park and got into Gerry's car. They had both known that Sandra wouldn't be safe to drive like this. They had just set off on the way to their first place to check, their local. On the way over Sandra's mobile rang, she checked who it was and then answered.

'Hello sir.'

'Where are you all Sandra? I just walked into the UCOS office to find no one in and its not even 10 o'clock.'

'Well we're all out on inquiries; don't think we'll be back today.' And with that she hung up.

They arrived at the pub a matter of seconds later, in the very corner they could see a man about Brian's height but couldn't make out who it was. They got closer until they could tell that the man was in fact Brian. He was being handed a beer.

'Drink any of that and you're a dead man Brian, you hear me?' Sandra yelled.

Gerry managed to drag him out to the car.

'Brian we're so so sorry.' Gerry said to him.

'What part of this worries you?' she asked in her soft voice.

'UCOS won't be the same again. I like it as it is.'

'Brian we all like it as it is, but things are going to change your just going to have to accept that. You never know things might even get better.' Again Sandra had said this in the softest voice she could manage.

Brian seemed calmer at the thought of things getting better, he seemed almost himself again. This to Sandra was a big relief; it was to Gerry as well. So when Gerry suggested that they go see Jack, Brian decided to join them.

Sandra knew exactly where Jack would be, in his garden talking to Mary, trying to calm down. So when they got there she wasn't at all surprised to find him doing exactly that. She'd told the other 2 to stay in the car; she had to do this alone.

'Jack?'

'Sandra its okay, it just took me a while to get used to it. Are you happy with it?'

'I suppose so yes, but I need you on my side.'

'Well that's fine then because that's already where I am. Congratulations by the way.'

Sandra smiled; all he'd needed was time.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months had passed, and Sandra was now 8 months pregnant. By know everyone had known she was pregnant, and everyone knew about her and Gerry. Her relationship with Gerry was going quite well, she only had 2 complaints with her life. She was getting far too big for her liking and Strickland had just forced her to take maternity leave. She really was not happy with that last one.

'What am I going to do until the baby's born?' she'd moaned to Gerry. That gave him an idea. Like they had done when John Felsham had fired them all, run the investigation from home. Sandra and Gerry's home.

Gerry had moved in with Sandra only a couple of weeks before this as their relationship was going well and Sandra was getting closer to her due date. So she needed him around.

Gerry snuck through to the kitchen, Sandra's phone in hand, and scrolled through her contacts until he found the one he needed, DAC Strickland. It didn't take him long to answer.

'Sandra, are you okay?' he asked worriedly.

'She's fine, and it's Gerry, but I do need to talk to you about Sandra.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'Is there anyway we could run UCOS from mine and Sandra's house until she gets back to work?' He took a while to answer as he seemed to be considering what that would mean.

'Sure, but be sure to keep me updated on the cases and on how Sandra's doing.'

'Thank you sir.' He replied, and with that put the phone back exactly were he had found it. He didn't want Sandra to know about the surprise until Monday, and right now it was Saturday. Of course he'd have to ring the other 2 so they knew the plans, but that wasn't important right now.

'Come on madam, we're going out.' He called up the stairs to Sandra.

'Where to?'

'You'll just have to wait and see.' With that they were out the door.

She had still had no idea where she was going but Gerry had claimed they were nearly there. He wasn't wrong because a couple of minutes later she found herself in the car park of a big baby shop.

'Gerry..' she moaned

'Come on Sandra, we have to do this sooner or later.'

They walked hand in hand to the entrance, but he had to let go to grab a trolley.

'Gerry we can't, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy!'

'I know we don't! We'll just buy furniture of a neutral colour, like white.' He suggested. Her reply was just a smile.

It was nearly 5 when she finally got back. It had been a long day for her, she'd been on her feet all day, she looked exhausted. At the store Gerry had rung Jack, he needed help to carry all the stuff and he couldn't ask Sandra. So while Sandra was inside she thought she might as well ring Esther and Brian and they could all have a take- away.

It hadn't taken long for her guests to arrive. Brian had stayed out the front to help Jack and Gerry, while Esther had come inside to keep Sandra company. It hadn't surprised Esther when Brian had told her Gerry and Sandra were now a couple. The thing that had surprised her was that Sandra was pregnant. She could never imagine Sandra pregnant or being someone's mum. But now it was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandra had ordered an Indian from the local take out. She had ordered lots of different dishes, from korma to vindaloo. The man delivering the foods timing was perfect. The boys had finished moving all the new furniture into the spare room upstairs, and Sandra and Esther had finished setting the table.

They'd all had a nice meal it had been filled with chat about the baby and all the stuff they needed. Work never came up in the conversation, they all knew it'd upset Sandra even though the boys knew the plans for Monday. Over dinner they had all decided that tomorrow they would all help to decorate the nursery tomorrow.

All the guest left, Sandra was feeling exhausted from her day shopping. The realization of the situation she was in finally hit her. She was just weeks away from having her and Gerry's baby. She felt more scared than she ever had, would she be a good mum or not?

Sandra began to walk up the stairs telling Gerry she was tired.

'Sandra, you're going to make a brilliant mum!' It was like he could read her mind, that was the reassurance she needed though.

When she woke up the next morning, she heard voices whispering in the next room. She turned over to check the clock, okay so maybe it wasn't morning anymore. She got dressed then walked through to the next room

'Why didn't you wake me Gerry?'

'You looked exhausted yesterday, you needed to sleep. Plus all we've done so far is cover the floor in newspaper so we can paint the walls'

Sandra bossed the boys around all day; none of them would have had it any other way. The results were amazing, the walls were white with little animal stickers over it and the furniture was light brown. It all looked amazing. She was prepared, she had everything ready for the baby, a few sets of neutral clothes and she'd get more when she'd had the baby. She had nappies and bottles.

It was just as well this was all sorted,

The next day, Sandra woke up to voices again, this time they were coming from downstairs. She looked at the clock; it was only 10 past 9. Gerry would be at work by now; it must just be the radio she thought. Climbing out of bed she grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped herself up in it as she walked down stairs. In her living room she'd found a big white board and Brian on his laptop.

'What are you doing?' she asked sleepily.

'We brought UCOS to you.' They all replied. She smiled. It wasn't for long though, she screamed out in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian and Jack had just thought the baby had kicked, but Gerry was more concerned, he'd never seen her in the much pain. He ordered her into the car, he opened the door and Jack and Brian helped her out to the car. Gerry speed down the roads in a desperate rush to get the hospital, doing nearly double the speed limit. Jack and Brian followed in Jacks car, but he was not breaking the speed limits.

When Jack and Brian had arrived at the hospital, they'd found the other two had got there quite a while ago. They were already settled in a private room. Sandra was doing her best to sleep through the pain while the boys all talked around her.

Over the next 6 hours the pain was gradually getting worse, until she'd screamed at Jack and Brian to get out and at Gerry to get a doctor. The doctor came in a delivered her the good news. 10cm, you can start pushing now.

Jack and Brian were outside listening to Sandra panting and screaming, they were thinking about how the birth of this baby would change things.

About 2 hours later, Sandra had finally been told what she had been wanting to hear for what felt like forever.

'Congratulations, Miss Pullman, Mr standing. It's a boy.'

They both smiled the biggest smile they'd ever smiled. Then she was overfilled by worry she'd never felt like this before. She'd never been so worried.

'I'm really sorry we have to take him down to intensive care.'

A tear fell from her eye, it was just her and Gerry in the room now. She had only had a glimpse of her newborn son. He was the most gorgeous thing, she had ever seen. He was hers. He came from her.

Meanwhile, outside Jack and Brian were also starting to worry as from Sandra's room they watched the most adorable little baby, being wheeled from the room and rushed somewhere else. Jack ran over to Sandra and gave her a big hug.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'I don't know' she replied between sobs.

'They've taken him to intensive care and they won't tell us why.' Gerry whispered, looking like death. He loved that gorgeous little boy more than words to describe.

Brian then felt the need to say something.

'Gerry, Sandra, he's adorable.' Sandra smiled for the first time since he was taken. Her smile wasn't her normal smile. She was too worried.


	11. Chapter 11

'Jack go ask what's going on please.' He did so taking Brian with him, leaving Sandra and Gerry to talk.

'I love you soo much Sandra.'

'I love you too Gerry.'

'Our little boy is the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen Sandra.'

'I know. I hope he's okay, Gerry. I'm really worried.'

'Sandra, he's fine, I bet he's a little fighter just like his mum. It's only natural your worried, you're a mummy now.

At that moment Jack walked in

'Mummy, Daddy, he's fine. They had to check him over because he's a bit premature. He's fine, he was just impatient.'

'Just like his mum.' Gerry interrupted, she smiled, she felt a huge sense of relief. So did Gerry. Brian and Jack did but not as strongly as the other 2.

'There bringing him back to you as we speak.' Brian said happily. At just that moment, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' she called. They did, it was her little boy. The nurse handed him over to Sandra. There are no words to describe how happy she was. She doesn't know who had the camera, but she heard the click. She handed her little boy over to his proud daddy and the camera clicked again.

Brian and Jack then got there turn to give the little boy a cuddle. Then they handed him back to Sandra. The camera was handed to the nurse, so they could all have a picture together. When they'd finished taking pictures, the nurse asked the proud parents

'What's his name?'

Gerry turned to look at a Sandra, it looked so natural, her holding her baby, his baby.

'What about Gordon Jr?' She began to cry again as she nodded.

She looked down at the little baby in her arms

'Welcome to our crazy world Gordon Jr. Mummy and Daddy love you more than you'll ever know.'

_This is the end of this story. Thanks so much to Geezworld234 who's comments never failed to put a big smile on my face._

_Thanks to anyone else reading this._

_Love Beth x_


End file.
